Clare/Limerick Offensive
The Clare/Limerick Offensive was a major military offensive launched by the Irish Communist Party against The Celts in the regions in Western Ireland. The offensive was launched in April of 2277 after Communist spies found out that Celtic forces were being spread thin across Western Ireland due to their two-front war against the various rival factions in Ireland. Taking advantage of the weakness and wanting to reclaim lost territory, the Irish Communist Party gathered their forces and launched their offensive into the region. During the offensive, oppressed locals and rebels joined the communist forces and aided them during the offensive against the Celtic forces which was forced to pull troops from certain battles to reinforce their southern lines, even at the cost of their forces stationed all across the rest of Ireland. Prelude Following the outbreak of the Frontier War, the Irish Communist Party was originally neutral as they were more defensive and sought to preserve their territorial holdings and resources after suffering their major defeat in the Republican-Communist War at the hands of the New Republic of Ireland. But as the war progressed, the Communists began attacking Celtic territories near their own and began to further advance taking advantage of the two-front war that the Celts were waging against New Ireland and their other allied factions across the post-war Irish state. The first major victory was the Battle of the Aherlow River where the Communists defended their holdings near the river and continued pushing inward. Another event was the Battle of Port Marx which convinced the party to continue their war against the Celts knowing that the Celts sought to destroy them and were motivated by their victory at Port Marx. Chairman Aodh Mac Colla later addressed the Central Committee and later declared the intent to invade and liberate southern Ireland from the Celts and support the local rebels in their resistance against their corrupt and oppressive tribalistic rulers. Attacking the Border At the crack of dawn at 6:18 AM, an assault team of 2,000 Communist troops were sent across the border and began attacking Celtic territories in Southeastern Ireland and taking the tribes by surprise, Communist troops took over the Celtic lands and other urban areas, which were forcibly abandoned by the Celtic warriors. Due to the primitive nature of the Celts, they were unable to know of the communist assault until April 28th when messangers managed to make it to Celtic strongholds and inform their regional commanders of the Communist assaults and how they managed to take over many Celtic territorial holdings and took over many urban areas as well. The Celts had organized to attack the communists and had a force in the tens of thousands and sent them out to attack and wipe out the communist invaders which they viewed as "destructive heathens" that were desecrating their "sacred land". The Celts sent in a large force numbering in the thousands and expected to overwhelm the communist forces, but they were wrong as they were pushed back numerous times and began retreating to captured urban areas. Category:Battles Category:Events